


О пути сквозь забвение

by Souris__rousse



Category: Doctor Who, Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: В ночи нас пугает неведомое. Но гораздо страшнее, если оно ещё и непознаваемое. Оно прячется в уголке глаза, и исчезает, когда мы на него не смотрим. Оно скрывается в забвении только для того, чтобы снова появиться и подобраться на шажок ближе.
Relationships: maybe's daughter/zee-capitan
Kudos: 1





	О пути сквозь забвение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ 2016

Зажмурься,  
ну же!  
Не смотри!  
Море снаружи  
и внутри.  
И. Луговая

Лондон.  
Этот город всегда был странным. Здесь жило слишком много людей, и можно было найти что угодно — от редкого сорта шёлка до собственной смерти. Впрочем, потерять тоже было легко.  
В этом смысле Падение ничего не изменило. Просто старые пороки стали более явными.  
Но от этого город не стал безопаснее.  
Закоулки бывшего Крауч-энда всё также полны тайн, а мрак вокруг никогда не рассеивает солнце — так что берегите свои карманы и свою душу.  
И никогда, если разум и рассудок дороги вам, не отправляйтесь на болота.  
И не вглядывайтесь во тьму.

До Лондона оставалось всего несколько дней пути. Маршрут корабля «Глория» был прост и почти безопасен — через Железную республику (нынче там можно было заправиться дешевле, чем у мистера Пожара, главное, точно знать, какой сейчас день), до острова Кошек (за контрабандой, разумеется) и дальше к Пути Адама — города, где можно собрать множество новостей и историй со всех концов Подморрья, причем куда как более причудливых, чем те, что можно услышать в Лондоне. Жителей бывшей столицы Империи сдерживали приличия. Обитателей и гостей Пути Адама — только собственные представления о разумности.

Обратно корабль шел тем же путем.

Безумие и хаос, царящий в филиале Преисподней на земле, остались позади, и капитан Виктория пыталась представить себе, как она сможет читать доклад о положении дел в порту Железной республики с серьёзным лицом.

«Ко мне подошел человек с головой жирафа. „Как поживаете, мэм?“ — поинтересовался он. И предложил небольшую экскурсию по своему оружейному складу. Стоит отметить, что большая часть представленных образцов оказалась весьма причудливой формы, было много двух- и трёхзарядных пистолетов с любопытной гравировкой в виде мучений грешников в аду и прочими религиозными мотивами, в основном относившимся к евангелию от Иоанна. Цены на это оружие выше разумных, но стоит присмотреться к тем, кто будет провозить его в Лондон.

Толпа рабочих с головами крыс сжигала чучело, одетое во фрак и цилиндр. Они громко скандировали революционные лозунги, поминая, помимо прочего, Мастеров и Базар. В какой-то момент чучело ожило и пошло на толпу. Люди разбегались в ужасе, и вскоре заполыхал целый квартал. Возможно влияние лондонских анархистов.

По слухам, огромная фабрика в порту работает не на угле, а на человеческой крови. Сложно увидеть рабочих, поскольку сама по себе она размером с небольшой пригород, и, как утверждают вербовщики, там есть всё необходимое для жизни. Тех, которые соглашаются (чаще всего от отчаяния) пойти туда, после никто не видел. С конвейера сходят предметы хорошего, даже прекрасного качество, но почти всегда с какими-нибудь незадокументированными свойствами. А производит фабрика почти всё, от грибной бумаги до кораблей. Однако писчие принадлежности, например, не позволяют своим владельцам писать что-то, кроме правды, причем в самых суровых выражениях, а изображения, нанесённые на бумагу при помощи фабричных чернил, имеют свойство оживать. Впрочем, всё это возможно только на территории Республики и редко когда сохраняет свои неестественные способности за её пределами».

Виктория ещё раз перечитала свой отчет. Без эпизода с роскошно одетой леди, которая в модной лавке примеряла несколько (человеческих и звериных) голов, иногда закрепляя на шее по две за раз, он выглядел почти как настоящий и заслуживающий внимания.  
Впрочем, с тем, что вывозится из Железной Республики, никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенной, что оно сохранит свои свойства. Даже информация могла измениться до неузнаваемости. Виктория вспомнила, как однажды привезла в Адмиралтейство вполне нейтральное письмо, которое при чтении превратилось в зубодробительный — как потом выяснилось — шифр. А она читала вслух эту абракадабру, сбиваясь, запинаясь и отчаянно краснея. На деле даже от этого доклада была польза, но когда произносишь что-то вроде «эйшнур бейнуф» в присутствии десятка толстых и очень важных чиновников, тяжело сохранять каменное спокойствие.

Пробило десять склянок. Её дежурство начнется рано утром, в пять. А сейчас стоило лечь спать. Виктория встала из-за стола, потянувшись за старым потрёпанным толстым журналом в твёрдом переплёте, который она нашла у Старьёвщицы, проходя мимо Ледибоунс Роуд. Последний роман Придворной Писательницы, посвященный блистательному индустриальному будущему, она прочитала слишком быстро, так что нужно было найти ещё какую-нибудь книгу, которая развлечёт её в дороге и позволит уснуть, не прибегая к действию лауданума.

На развале Ветхой Старьёвщицы можно было легко найти подшивки газет да бесконечные томики бульварного чтива, в которых описывались очередные кровавые (или сексуальные, а чаще всего всё вместе) похождения Улыбчивого Джека. Этот журнал в блёклой синей обложке лежал не в общей куче, а на прилавке. И больше всего он походил на собственный судовой журнал Виктории.  
— Интересная книга? — спросила она самым скучающим тоном, на который была способна. Раз что-то лежит отдельно, оно стоит дорого, и нужно будет торговаться.  
— Можно сказать, реликвия, — ответила Старьёвщица. — То ли удивительная подделка, то ли одна из самых таинственных историй, которые случались в Лондоне.  
— Ну, это вряд ли, — Виктория показательно зевнула. — Что тут написано? Старая бумага, но события относятся к нашему времени? Эка невидаль.  
Старьёвщица насупилась.  
— Если вас не интересуют загадочные приключения, вам стоит обратить внимание на эпическую поэзию. Не далее как месяц назад…  
— Нет, почему, интересуют. Я вижу, это стилизация под бортовой журнал.  
— Это он самый и есть. «Ангел скорбящий» до сих пор можно найти в регистрационных записях Адмиралтейства.  
«Набивает цену», — скрипнув зубами, подумала Виктория. Но отдавать журнал с такой удивительной историей хотелось всё меньше.  
— И сколько стоит эта подделка?  
— Отдам за штуку сновидческого льна.  
— Очень дорого для обычной книги. Моток паучьего шелка?  
— Пятьдесят эхо. И это только потому, что ты сможешь извлечь из этой истории урок.  
— Я согласна. Но всё равно это дорого, — проворчала Виктория, отсчитывая монеты. На последние слова Старьёвщицы она почти не обратила внимания, этот народ любит изъясняться загадочно, — даже когда они уже получили свои деньги.

Журнал на проверку оказался не таким уж большим, и его чтение заняло у капитана не больше трёх или четырёх вечеров, однако с большими перерывами. Сейчас ей захотелось перечитать его целиком — и потом, ради смеха, проверить кое-какие факты, которые она подметила в тексте. Если вдруг они окажутся правдой, она сможет найти автора. Это было бы любопытно.

Встав из-за стола, Виктория обнаружила у себя на запястье глубокую царапину. Кажется, она сделала её сама, своим собственным ногтем.  
«Я уже месяц не принимаю лауданума, — с раздражением подумала Виктория, — дрожь в руках давно прошла. Неужели успела стать такой неуклюжей? И почему не помню, как это сделала? Впрочем, я успела изрядно увлечься этим средством от мадам Ф.Ф. Гербрандт. И зря».

Она лизнула повреждённую кожу — скорее машинально, успела удивиться тому, как быстро свернулась кровь, приложила к руке платок и улеглась в кровать — узкую, но удобную, — включила маленькую электрическую лампу у изголовья и принялась за чтение:

«Записка на титульной странице.  
Этот судовой журнал был найден мною в старых подвалах Вифлиемского отеля. Судя по потрёпанной обложке и пожелтевшим ветхим страницам, рукопись была написана более 40 лет назад. Но описываемые в ней события датированы текущим годом и упоминают происшествия, случившиеся недавно. Хотя текст довольно суховат и довольно прозаичен, я полагаю, журнал может развлечь некоторых постояльцев.  
Ночной портье Вифлиемского отеля.

28 марта 1891 г. Павший Лондон  
Сегодня мне сделали предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. От любого предложения сложно отказаться, когда к твоему горлу приставлен острый нож. Одноглазый громила выразился предельно ясно: услуга за услугу. Так что я в скором времени должен кое-что забрать с Полифрема для одного щедрого господина, имя которого я, по понятным причинам, назвать не могу. Времени на подготовку немного. Послезавтра, ровно в полночь, „Ангел скорбящий“ покинет Вульфстакские доки и возьмет курс на восток.  
И это к лучшему.  
Я слишком задержался на берегу. Морре зовет!

30 марта 1891 г. Павший Лондон  
Много дел.  
Нашел боцмана в одной из портовых таверн, дал распоряжение собирать команду и готовиться к отплытию. Старший помощник уже ждал меня в библиотеке Адмиралтейства, мы обсудили варианты маршрута и провели предварительные расчёты. Пока его бледные тонкие пальцы чертили линии на карте, я подумал, что отметина, исказившая его лицо, увеличилась, а в глазах прибавилось боли. Внезапно почувствовал в нем родственную душу…  
(На полях приведены выписки из расчетов)  
Полифрем — не ближний свет и серьезное испытание для моей лигеи*. Для верности перепроверил расчеты помощника. Сделал заказ топлива и провианта в магазине миссис Пленти. К счастью, Щедрый господин от души снабдил нас деньгами, так что я не скупился.

Тот же день, кладбище Харткросс  
Соблюдая давнюю традицию, перед отъездом навестил могилу отца. Я преклоняюсь перед ним. Это был человек бесконечного остроумия, неистощимый на выдумки. Он научил меня бросать вызов судьбе, и своим примером вдохновлял меня, пока тьма Подземья не забрала его. Я прихожу почтить его память каждый раз, отправляясь в далекое плавание. Пару лет назад, вернувшись из своего первого моррского путешествия, я распорядился установить в изголовье отцовской „могилы“ статую скорбящего ангела, чтобы вечно оплакивать его кончину. Вскоре после этого мой корабль подвергся нападению пиратов, и в трудный момент я почувствовал присутствие отца, его невидимую руку на моем плече. Мы приняли бой и вышли из него победителями. Возвратившись в Павший Лондон, я заказал еще одну статую ангела. А вскоре сменил название судна с „Вероломной императрицы“ на „Ангела скорбящего“. И ни разу не пожалел об этом. Ныне же семь ангелов окружают могилу, и осталось место для одного — который должен встать напротив первого и замкнуть скорбный круг.

31 марта 1891 г. Павший Лондон  
Сегодня отплываем. Матрос Хиккс явился в заметном подпитии и пытался пронести на судно гил меда узников. Перед командой строго отчитал Хиккса, мед конфисковал.  
Лично проследил за погрузкой провианта и топлива. Все это время за мной наблюдал худой, покрытый шрамами кот. Наверное, перепутал судно с рыбацким тралом. А может быть запоминал детали, чтобы поведать об этом на кошачьем собрании. Незадолго до полуночи я потерял кота из виду, но ощущение слежки осталось.  
Портовый смотритель, пришедший зарегистрировать отплытие, сказал, что морре нынче спокойно и что Соль, Буря и Камень благоволят нам. А затем подмигнул и передал мне „привет“ от одного общего знакомого, который, по его словам, „очень заинтересован“, чтобы наше плавание прошло успешно.  
Ровно в полночь я приказал отдать швартовы. Смотритель с причала козырнул мне, я козырнул в ответ и встал у штурвала. Когда огни Лондона скрылись во тьме, я приказал зажечь прожектор на носу судна. Яркий луч разогнал мрак, и все мы выдохнули с облегчением. Приказал навигатору проложить курс на Охотничью цитадель.

02 апреля 1891 г., Охотничья цитадель  
Обошли по краю бездну Бэдстивенера. Еще не пробило семь склянок, как в тумане показались тусклые огни причала. Не стал отпускать команду на берег, так как не планировал долго здесь задерживаться. Сестры Синтия, Фиби и Люси, как всегда, радушно приветствовали меня. Однако за ужином чувствовалась некоторая нервозность. Сестры друг на друга не смотрели. После ужина Фиби отвела меня в сторону, грустно улыбнулась и задумчиво сказала, что не ожидает меня больше здесь увидеть. Я не уверен, что именно она имела в виду: суждена ли мне гибель в морре или она предчувствует поворот в своей судьбе? Я постарался прогнать прочь дурные мысли и приказал готовиться к отплытию. Держим курс на юго-восток.  
P. S. Перед отплытием ветер принес мне тончайший, еле уловимый запах лаванды. В Подземье учишься по-настоящему ценить такие моменты».

Виктория вспомнила Охотничью цитадель такой, какой застала её она. Старомодные манеры за чаем, прекрасные обеды, сёстры — интересные собеседницы, хотя все, действительно, несколько нервозные. Ей казалось, что заведённые там порядки неизменны, это был островок спокойствия и стабильности посреди вечной тьмы и хаоса. К тому же, сёстры никогда не жалели лисьих свечей.  
Увы, их дом давно сгорел. Его подожгла Фиби, и Виктория так и не добилась от неё ответа, почему. В одночасье молодая девушка превратилась в замотанную бинтами мумию. Виктория сама отвезла Фиби в Аббатство. Оставалось надеяться, что там ей будет лучше. Возможно, неизвестный автор переписывался с сёстрами. Им было скучно, а письма действительно делали их жизнь интереснее, позволяя оставаться в курсе многочисленных лондонских новостей.

Тряхнув головой, Виктория вернулась к чтению:

«05 апреля 1891 г., Соляные львы  
Два базальтовых зверя размерами с хороший собор. Они вечно хмурятся друг на друга над темными волнами. На северном есть поселение. Карабкающиеся человеческие фигурки отъедают кусочки от фигуры, словно какая-то гниль. Стук-стук-стук. Мы пристали к грузовому доку у одной из лап.  
Отпустив команду на берег, я обстоятельно проговорил детали нашего дальнейшего плавания с навигатором. Он предлагает идти сквозь рифы Леса Корсаров и пополнить припасы в Скорби Гейдера. На мой взгляд, с теми деньгам, что я везу с собой, лезть в логово к пиратам слишком опасно. Взамен я предложил обогнуть бездну Уилберта и пройти по краю леса Корсаров до Пастушьих островов. Этот путь займет больше времени, но мы сбережем наши нервы.

11 апреля 1891 г., северные Угодья Торнвелла  
На горизонте показались Угодья Торнвелла — самые северные из Пастушьих островов. Шум голосов заставил меня спуститься на корму — матросы испугано ругались по поводу мерцания Фальшивой звезды над нашими головам. Боцман пояснил, что это дурной знак. Прочитал невеждам лекцию о том, что это просто природное явление, которого не следует бояться. После чего посоветовал всем заняться своими делами. Кажется, мне удалось их пристыдить.

Тот же день, порт Филдхэвен  
„Конечно, — сказал мне бородатый портовый смотритель, — никаких пастухов на Пастушьих островах отродясь не водилось. Овцы по большей части здесь вне закона. Вне сомнений, острова названы просто по имени джентльмена, который их открыл“. Я вежливо согласился, что это наиболее вероятный вариант.  
Опустив команду на берег, я и сам прогулялся до ближайшей деревушки. Старики, сидевшие у деревенской площади, торжественно кивали мне. Один из них сказал: „Да, никаких овец. Но полно разных историй. Можешь спрашивать нас о чем угодно“. Я спросил, где могу пополнить припасы, а также пообедать.  
Поддавшись благодушному настроению, я остался ночевать в комнате при таверне. Пожалуй, можно позволить себе немного предаться мечтаниям. Благо конфискованный у Хиккса мед узников у меня с собой.

12 апреля 1891 г., порт Филдхэвен  
Я побывал в очень странном сне. Несомненно, я был в Лондоне, но этот город располагался под небом, будто бы не было никакого Падения. Мы бежали от неведомой мне опасности вместе со странным джентльменом, который умудрялся на бегу безудержно болтать, размышляя вслух, и периодически приходил к парадоксальным для меня решениям. Мы забежали в тупик, я обернулся и впервые увидел наших преследователей, больше напоминающих огромные консервные банки, парящие над землей на расстоянии пары дюймов. Возле стены стояла синяя полицейская будка. Прокомментировав, что она гораздо больше внутри, чем кажется, мой спутник потянул меня за собой. Но перешагнув порог, я проснулся.  
Хватит, больше никакого меда.

Тот же день, тот же порт  
Время не ждет. Созвав команду, я приказал отправиться на восток».

Почти машинально Виктория прочертила на карте путь, по которому шел «Ангел Скорбящий». Кажется, тогда расположение островов отличалось от нынешнего — маршрут был неудобным, а координаты располагались в странных местах.  
От этого занятия её отвлёк матрос, деликатно постучавший в дверь.

— Да?  
— По правому борту — стая летучих мышей, мэм. Огромная стая. Безжалостная Модистка считает, что мы должны пройти мимо с выключенными фонарями, а Пресвитерианская Искательница приключений говорит, что жареные тушки послужат прекрасным обедом. Они послали меня, потому что…  
— Они спорят уже битый час, верно? Спасибо, Алонзо, я сейчас подойду.

Она вышла из каюты и почти сразу услышала, как разговаривают на мостике её старшая помощница и канонир.

— Это ненужный риск, — возмущалась Модистка.  
— Это свежий ужин, — возражала Искательница приключений, поигрывая своими часами на цепочке.  
— Мы в трёх днях пути от Лондона!  
— Именно поэтому мы можем себе позволить эту охоту. К тому же, будет гораздо хуже, если нам придётся убегать от них в темноте. Лучше перестрелять их и дело с концом.  
— Фонарь всегда можно включить.  
— Да, и даже форсировать двигатель. Но мы его уже включали на полную мощность несколько раз. И Чья-то Соперница была очень недовольна. Она говорила, что, не смотря на его устойчивость к перегреву, даже он может взорваться. Я не хочу ей объяснять, что мы улепётывали от летучих мышей. А ты?  
— Капитан на мостике, — с определённой иронией сказала Модистка, вставая и отдавая честь. — Что скажите? Откроем огонь или проплывём мимо?

Виктория ответила на приветствие и подошла к стеклу. Они шли средним ходом с выключенным светом, экономя топливо — в том числе для следующего плавания. Шум двигателя почти не был слышен. Совершенно уникальная конструкция Гениального Фокусника. Они могли бы пройти мимо мышей, не привлекая внимания. Но даже капитану солонина основательно поднадоела, что уж говорить о морряках. В Железной Республике они, разумеется, не сходили на берег и нормальной еды не видели уже несколько недель.

— Орудия к бою, — скомандовала Виктория, и Искательница приключений бросилась вниз, в оружейный отсек. — Право руля, — Модистка встала у штурвала и резко его прокрутила. Сама капитан включила носовой прожектор, и в этот момент раздался вой откуда-то с носа корабля. Но сейчас это было не важно, корабль разворачивался по дуге лицом к стае летучих мышей. Если промедлить, они набросятся на судно и начнут нападать на людей, да ещё могут повредить своими лапами и зубами обшивку. А так как их очень много, они за считанные минуты могли обглодать кораблики поменьше — особенно во время песчаного шторма с плохой видимостью.

— Готовься, — Виктория машинально подняла руку, хотя Искательница приключений не могла её видеть. Просто привычка, жест, который уходит корнями в далёкое прошлое. Капитан наклонилась поближе к раструбу, который уходил вниз, и скомандовала:  
— Главный калибр — огонь! Лево руля! — Она выждала пару секунд, — Бортовые орудия — огонь!

Прежде, чем мыши успели что-то понять, в них вылетело два снаряда. Один врезался в самый центр и взорвался — множество маленьких тел попадало в воду. Второй снаряд мыши встретили воинственно, но он тоже убил многих. Пока корабль разворачивался вокруг стаи и выходил на исходную позицию, мыши бросились в бой. На палубе никого не было, так что они принялись за обшивку. Резкий крен судна заставил их взлететь снова, и прогремел следующий выстрел из главного орудия. Кто-то продолжал панически кричать.

Сцинтиллак! — осенило капитана. Однако для того, чтобы он засиял, требовалось скинуть кожух, которым он был прикрыт, чтобы не выдавать их местоположение в ночи. Можно было послать кого-нибудь из матросов, но это слишком опасно — нужно открывать задраенные двери, в которые обязательно залетят мыши. Хорошо, если несколько, а вдруг больше? Она не могла подвергнуть свою команду такому риску. Взяв в одну руку кортик, а в другую — револьвер, Виктория сошла с мостика, выбегая на палубу. Нужно пройти около двадцати шагов, но мыши мешали и мельтешили перед глазами. Пару она насадила на свой кортик, ещё нескольких ранила так, что они попадали на пол и бессмысленно забили своими кожистыми крыльями. Главное — не останавливаться! На неё напала толпа мышей, и Виктория начала отстреливаться. Вряд ли она попала хоть в одну мышь, но они разлетелись, и ей удалось преодолеть последние пять шагов. Она сдернула покрывало с сцинтиллака, и тот осветил корабль и морре вокруг ясным синим светом. Кажется, она что-то заметила. Кого-то заметила. Странная фигура на носу… Или нет? Неважно. Мыши отлетели от корабля и сгруппировались для нового налёта.  
— Огонь! — что есть мочи закричала Виктория. — Огонь из всех орудий!  
Модистка откликнулась эхом, и корабль сотрясла дрожь. В стаю мышей почти одновременно врезались два снаряда, и выжившие твари разлетелись в разные стороны.  
Виктория вернулась на мостик и скомандовала в раструб, уходящий в каюты команды:  
— Сети! Бездельники, мы подстрелили себе обед! Сети!

Матросы высыпали на палубу и забросили сети в морре, вытаскивая тушки мышей. Вскоре ими был усеян весь пол. Вечно недовольный Забинтованный Отравитель бродил среди добычи, ворча, что это слишком простая еда, и она не стоит его кулинарных талантов. Перламутровый Изгнанник ходил за ним словно тень, тихим журчащим голосом отмечая, что знает несколько сортов грибов, которые могут заставить жареных мышей заиграть новыми красками. «Собирай их в мешок и тащи на камбуз, — скомандовал Отравитель, — посмотрим, чего стоят твои грибы».

— Почему вы остановились, капитан? — взволнованно спросила Модистка. — На секунду я подумала, что эти проклятые мыши вас достанут.  
— Я не останавливалась, — с удивлением ответила Виктория.  
— Да? Как странно. Значит, мне показалось, — Модистка с недоверием покачала головой.

— Капитан! — Молли, просоленная моррячка, подошла к ним на мостик, — Простите, мэм, но это все Дженкинс, мэм. Он и так был не в себе последнее время, особенно после того, как мы выключили фонари, а сейчас он совсем плох. Кажется, он сошел с ума.  
— Нехорошо, — Виктория нахмурилась. — Где он?  
— На носу. Он там ошивался в последнее время, не желал возвращаться в каюты, даже спал там, прямо под фонарём. Говорил, что хоть так будет на свету. Он уже тогда был, — и Молли покрутила пальцем у виска. — Того. Сдвинулся немного. В общем, сейчас его покусали мыши, и он орёт, мэм. Вроде затих немного, но сейчас снова начал подвывать, и скоро опять разойдётся.

— Я посмотрю, что с ним. Спасибо, Молли.

Плач и крики Дженкинса слышали все, включая, вероятно, и чудовищ в глубинах морря.  
— Они здесь, — рыдал он, — я видел одного, но их много, я видел только одного. — На мгновение он замолчал, огляделся, и внезапно кинулся в ноги капитану, которая подходила к носу корабля. — Вы ведь тоже его видели, я знаю, видели этого монстра. Они здесь! Они пришли по наши души! Это дьяволы в своём истинном обличье! Это лицо, о, я никогда теперь его не забуду! — Тут как будто силы оставили его, он свернулся калачиком прямо на палубе и заплакал.  
— Что ты видел, Дженкинс? — Спросила Виктория, избрав спокойный и доброжелательный тон. — Это мыши так тебя напугали?  
— Но вы же видели его, мэм! Клянусь своими глазами, вы стояли и смотрели на него! Я не сошел с ума! Я видел монстра!  
— Какого монстра, Дженкинс?  
— Я, — он всхлипнул, — я не помню! Я не помню! Я не помню! — и он снова ударился в слёзы.

Виктория покачала головой. Видимо, темнота совсем доконала беднягу. Он видит вещи, которых нет.  
— Для его же безопасности, поместите его в камеру, — сказала она матросам. Те сочувственно покивали, поднимая Дженкинса. Тот всё бормотал: «Я видел! Я не помню! Я видел! Я не помню!», но уже гораздо тише. Пока он не пытался причинить вред себе или другим, но это только дело времени.  
— Дайте ему свечу, — велела капитан. Возможно, так ему будет комфортнее. Если ему повезёт, он скоро придёт в себя. А если нет, придётся сдать его в одну из церковных лечебниц. Там плохой уход, но хоть какой-то.

Пробило двенадцать склянок. Нужно было хотя бы немного поспать.

Капитан забылась быстрым, но беспокойным сном. Что-то на грани её сознания не давало покоя. Нужно было зажечь фонарь. Ни в коем случае нельзя было зажигать фонарь. Когда долго идёшь на корабле в кромешной тьме, начинаешь грезить странными вещами, как тот несчастный Дженкинс.

Под конец капитан всё-таки заснула глубоко, её дыхание выровнялось. Через полчаса в дверь деликатно постучали. Потом постучали громче. Барабанить не стали, послышался недовольный вздох, потом шуршание, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла девушка с татуировкой в виде бабочек на лице.  
Сначала она тихонько окликнула Викторию, потом позвала её громче и, увидев, что никакой реакции не следует, подошла к кровати и решительно потрясла капитана за плечо.  
— Виктория, просыпайся. У нас случилось несчастье. Кто-то умер.  
— Розмари? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Бужу тебя. У меня в отсеке, — на лицо Чьей-то Соперницы набежала тень, — в общем, тебе нужно посмотреть и решить, что делать.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я не успела толком заснуть.  
— Ага. Конечно. То-то тебя было не дозваться.  
— Кстати, как ты сюда попала? Я помню, что запирала дверь.  
— Как будто замки — это серьёзная для меня преграда, — улыбнулась Розмари, помахав в воздухе своим набором отмычек.

Чья-то Соперница выразилась крайне осторожно. Просто на всякий случай. Потому что случившееся с Моррисом было не просто окончательной смертью. Его останки выглядели ужасно.  
На теле зияли глубокие рваные раны, то ли от когтей, то ли от какого-то тупого инструмента. Его внутренности успели вывалиться наружу, и кто-то размотал их, как серпантин. Шея была неестественно вывернута, а на полу было размашисто написано кровавыми печатными буквами одно-единственное слово: «Убирайтесь».  
— Он был здесь один? — уточнила Виктория.  
— Да, — зелёные, но не от морской болезни, а от вида тела, Андерсон и Стюарт старались держаться подальше, их ответ прозвучал, словно эхо.  
— У вас же сдвоенные дежурства.  
— Он спустился пораньше, потому что проиграл спор. Должен был отработать полчаса за двоих.  
— Что за спор?  
— Пройдём мы мимо летучих мышей или нет. Моррисон был уверен, что пройдём. Но с деньгами у него туго, так что он поставил время своей смены против моего шейного платка, — Стюарт не прекращала нервно дёргать его за концы. Это была занятная вещь — кусок паучьего шелка с нарисованными лошадьми. Вернее, с теми, кого теперь, спустя тридцать лет после Падения, люди стали считать лошадьми.  
— Понятно. Вы оба свободны.

— Когда они пришли, всё уже было… так, — Чья-то Соперница подошла к Виктории, — и, разумеется, они ничего не видели.  
— Здесь нужно убраться кому-то, у кого желудки покрепче. Из-за жары вонь от блевотины почти невыносима.  
— Майки согласится, но за дополнительную плату.  
— Ха, кто бы сомневался. Поставь ему пива за ужином, и хватит с него.  
— Хотя бы десять центов ему можно надбавить.  
— Пять, — отрезала Виктория. — Парень любит сверхурочные, даже слишком. Я слышала, он за несколько лишних монет готов подменить любого, и чуть ли не вся команда у него в долгу.  
— Он правда думал, что морре принесёт ему больше денег, — Чья-то Соперница понимающе покачала головой и развела руками, — простительная ошибка для новичка с Поверхности.  
— Да уж. В морре можно многое найти, — Виктория кивнула на растерзанное тело, — но не деньги. Кто мог такое сотворить с Моррисом? И главное, почему? Обычный матрос, посмышлённее некоторых, да и всё.  
— Надо поговорить с морряками. Может, у кого-то был на него зуб?  
— Учитывая, что здесь устроили, это должно быть что-то личное. И к чему тогда здесь эта надпись?  
— Кто-то тихо сошел с ума? В темноте такое бывает.  
— Может быть. Надо повнимательнее приглядеться к команде.

Тем временем «Глория» вошла в туман — и растворилась в нём, словно призрак.

Когда Виктория и Чья-то Соперница поднялись на палубу, мгла уже сгустилась, окутав судно плотным саваном. В паре футов ещё можно было с трудом что-то различить, но дальше ничего не было видно, кроме серо-белой дымки.

Откуда-то снизу донеслись крики:

— Свет! Мне нужен свет! Я хочу свет! Включите фонарь, включите фонарь!

— Это снова Дженкинс буянит, — капитан покачала головой. — Пойду, попробую его успокоить.  
Чья-то Соперница кивнула и скрылась в тумане.

Хорошо, что Виктория знала корабль, как свои пять пальцев. Иначе было немудрено и за борт упасть. Конечно, маячки, предупреждавшие о том, что палуба заканчивается, как и ограждения, были на месте — но всё равно было очень легко принять их за, скажем, фонарь на рубке и перила лестницы. Попытавшегося таким образом спуститься в трюм было бы почти невозможно выловить из морря — не в таком тумане.

Дженкинс орал уже что-то нечленораздельное, когда Виктория подошла к его камере. Он держался за прутья, приваренные к полу, и раскачивался. Изредка в его завываниях можно было различить слово «свет» и «фонарь».

— Мы совсем скоро будем дома, — капитан постаралась придать своему голосу как можно больше убедительности.  
— Дом, что мне дом! — завопил Дженкинс. — Эти твари идут за мной! Эти твари идут за тобой! — и тут он принялся биться головой о прутья. — Я их видел! Я забыл! Но я их видел!  
Виктории пришлось открыть дверь, потому что иначе Дженкинс рисковал разбить себе лоб.  
— Ну-ну, тут ничего и никого нет, — сказала она, когда смогла оторвать его от прутьев, — посмотри на меня, посмотри. Тут только я!  
Дженкинс было поднял лицо, испещренное ссадинами и кровоподтёками, как снова завопил от ужаса.  
— Это оно! Оно за твоей спиной! Обернись! Обернись!

Когда Виктория снова повернулась к Дженкинсу, она повторила:  
— Тут никого нет, кроме нас с тобой.

Несчастный матрос забился в угол и плакал навзрыд.  
— Ты видела, ты не помнишь. Я видел, я не помню… Ты видела, ты не помнишь, я видел, я не помню, — и так по кругу, раз за разом.

Кажется, её запасы лауданума придётся извести на этого сумасшедшего, иначе он никому не даст заснуть. К тому же в таком тумане сложно сохранять присутствие духа, и людям ни к чему вопящий безумец. Судя по тому, как перешептывались сбежавшиеся на крик члены команды, кое-кто начинал верить, что на корабле завёлся невидимый монстр.

Ночное дежурство Виктории прошло спокойно. Она созвала офицеров — и, разумеется, все говорили только об убийстве. Доктор, Неукротимая Активистка, в основном отмалчивалась, хотя, разумеется, ей всё время задавали вопросы. Чем были нанесены раны? Сколько времени труп пролежал в инженерном отсеке? Как определить, безумен ли человек, если он ведёт себя нормально?  
— Дамы, мы все тут под подозрением, — заключила их шумное собрание Безжалостная Модистка. — Кто угодно мог прокрасться к двигателю и прикончить беднягу. Вопрос только в одном — зачем? И почему бы просто не выбросить тело за борт, к чему оставлять его на всеобщее обозрение, да ещё и делать надпись?  
— Пока мы можем предположить, что это дело рук какого-нибудь сумасшедшего. Что натворил Моррис такого, что разозлило ненормального, неизвестно, но это могло быть, по сути, что угодно. — Капитан решила изложить свою версию. — Ну или, как считает Дженкинс, на корабле завелись невидимые монстры. Команда тоже так думает.  
— В таком тумане это не удивительно, — Модистка передёрнула плечами. — Запросто можно поверить и в призраков, почему нет.  
Пресвитерианская Искательница приключений отметила:  
— Мы побывали в Железной Республике. Мало ли что проникло там к нам на корабль.  
— Невидимый сумасшедший дьявол? — Модистка фыркнула. — Ну разве что.  
— Не обязательно. Особая заразная форма безумия, например. Не успеем оглянуться, как перережем друг друга.  
— Это было бы прискорбно, но вряд ли, — в разговор снова вступила Виктория. — Там творятся странные вещи, но они подчиняются своим законам. Надеюсь, мы найдём виновного ещё до того, как прибудем в Лондон. Не хотелось бы выпускать на улицы ещё одного маньяка. К тому же наш убивает окончательно, в отличие от Улыбчивого Джека.  
— Посмотрим, — Искательница приключений не скрывала сомнений в голосе. — Может, лучше поручить это дело полиции?  
— Как будто они что-то смыслят в моррских делах, — заметила Чья-то Соперница.  
— Что же, самое главное — это приглядывать за командой. Если кто-то ещё проявит признаки безумия, сразу сообщайте мне. — Капитан закончила их совещание.  
Перед сном ей даже удалось немного почитать.

«17 апреля 1891 г. Полифрем  
Пришвартовались в порту Полифрема. Ужасающий шум. Ревет вулкан, в буквальном смысле стонут камни под ногами, стены перешептываются. Впрочем, Полифрем не похож на то, как его изображают в морряцких историях. Дома не имеют глаз или зубов, хотя они иногда раздуваются или растягиваются. По улицам бродят молчаливые глиняные люди, но гораздо чаще встречаются ковыляющие наборы различных одежд, напоминающие человеческие фигуры. Именно их называют легионами или колониями одежд. Надеюсь, мой костюм не сговорится со шкафом. Боже, написанное выглядит настоящим бредом сумасшедшего! В каком безумном месте мы оказались!

Дал команде увольнительные и сам сошел на берег. В условленном месте нашел своего контактёра. Это невысокий человек с посеревшим от пыли лицом потребовал деньги вперед. Тысяча эхо, врученные мне одноглазым громилой, перекочевали в его кошелек. В ответ мне был передан ящик, — боже! — чистые как слеза бриллиантовые души, на которых нет таможенного клейма. Даже не представляю, сколько может заплатить Латунное посольство за такое! И, наверное, не узнаю. У меня довольно богатое воображение, чтобы предугадать, что со мной могут сделать люди Щедрого господина, если я не привезу груз. Однако надо думать, как разбираться с лондонской таможней.

Важная находка! Погруженный в раздумья, я брел по шепчущим улицам, когда мне открылось странное зрелище. В безлюдном тупике, среди разрушенных мраморных колонн, сидел старый, заросший мхом голем и неотрывно смотрел на прекрасную статую ангела. Воистину, эта статуя была бы идеальным завершением моего памятника отцу. Изящные тонкие черты, отлично пойманная поза. Казалось, будто ангел вот-вот сойдет с постамента и заключит в объятия, чтобы разделить с тобой божественную любовь.  
Я понял, что должен заполучить эту статую во что бы то ни стало.  
Голем практически не реагировал на мои вопросы, казалось, что он сильно удивлен тем фактом, что я вообще с ним разговариваю. Наконец он медленно, словно заново вспоминая слова, сказал мне на архаичной латыни, чтобы я уходил. Ага, значит, он должен понимать латынь! С трудом припомнив школьные уроки, я попытался выяснить у него, является ли он хозяином статуи. Голем медленно ответил мне, что у свободных не бывает хозяев. В таком случае не возражает ли он, чтобы я забрал эту статую с собой в Лондон? Челюсть голема в буквальном смысле слова отвисла. Он медлил с ответом. Не отводя взгляд от статуи, он кивнул и произнес лишь одно слово — „cerebrosus“. Я не понял точно значения данного слова, но расценил его как согласие.  
Я со всех ног побежал в портовую таверну, отыскал боцмана и приказал найти пять-семь крепких матросов для доставки груза на корабль.  
Все время пока мы снимали ангела с постамента, пока грузили его на телегу, голем не сводил с него глаз. Я присмотрелся к глиняному человеку. Его потрескавшиеся плечи покрывал толстый слой вулканического пепла, его ноги поросли мхом и какими-то грибами. Мне подумалось, что возможно, он так сидит уже не один век. Меня охватило смутное ощущение тревоги. Тем временем дело было сделано. Ангела увозили в сторону порта, а голем смотрел нам вслед, пока мы не скрылись за поворотом. Камни мостовой и стены домов истошно вопили, когда мы проезжали мимо.

Погрузка статуи прошла успешно. Матросы закрепили ее в трюме тросами и обложили ящиками для амортизации. Я очень доволен: получение Щедрого человека выполнено, дорогой груз бриллиантовых душ надежно заперт в моей каюте, и прекраснейшее произведение неведомого мне скульптора плывет вместе с нами. Дал команду навигатору проложить кратчайший курс обратно в Лондон. Его расчеты вполне оптимистичны. Закупил провианта и топлива, приказал доставить на корабль. Утром отчаливаем.

18 апреля 1891 г., Море Голосов  
Спешу как можно скорее покинуть Море Голосов. Сегодня наше судно окружили утопленники. Однако на палубу они лезть не спешат. Один матрос узнал среди них бывшего приятеля: его потом еще долго трясло. Пришлось освободить его от вахты и отпаивать грибным джином.

19 апреля 1891 г., Приливы Аппетита  
Обходим бездну Антонины с юга, вновь оставляя Годсфелл поодаль. Наконец-то мы покинули суетливые воды Моря Голосов. Мой костюм в шкафу затих. Недалеко от Лабиринтов Угрей как раз поймали двухголового угря. Кок пообещал разнообразить наше меню. Услышав его слова, обе головы недовольно нахмурились. Поспорили с Навигатором, стоит ли заходить на Станцию III. Как-то раз я туда доставлял специальный груз, с тех пор у меня от этого места мороз по коже. Лучше миновать его.

ВАЖНО!  
Мне докладывают, что пропал матрос Миллер. Хм, вообще-то это не редкость, когда обезумевшие от пережитого ужаса морряки сами прыгают в темные воды. Но моральный дух команды довольно высок. Последним его видел Хиккс, однако от его показаний мало толку. Он утверждает, что говорил с Миллером на носу, затем отвернулся на пару минут, чтобы справить нужду, а когда повернулся обратно, несчастного уже не было. Ни всплеска, ни других посторонних шумов он не слышал.  
Также почему-то сняты все крепления с ангела. Никто не сознается. Морряцкая суеверность давно стала притчей во языцех, и обычно кто-нибудь из команды может объяснить любое непонятное явление. Однако, похоже, сейчас все в растерянности. Прошел слух, что на корабль проник кто-то посторонний. Чтобы успокоить людей, пришлось устроить тотальный обыск, но ожидаемо никого не нашли.

21 апреля 1891 г. Южная окраина Волчьей бездны  
После вчерашнего происшествия все тихо. Команда необычайно собрана и молчалива.

22 апреля 1891 г.  
Крысы! Проклятущие трудовые крысы! Что им только взбрело в голову! Необычно тихие с тех пор, как мы отплыли с Полифрема, они смогли собрать из запасных частей мотор, установили его на спасательную шлюпку и успели слинять, украв у нас несколько бочек топлива и ящик припасов. Вахтенный поднял шум, когда увидел их лодку вдали, мы дали им вдогонку залп из главного калибра, но было уже поздно. Учитывая количество оставшегося топлива, мы не могли позволить себе гнаться за ними. Проклятие! Клянусь, когда доберемся до Лондона, я куплю на корабль кота. Чтобы ни одна предательская тварь не пролезла.

Собрал офицерский совет. Итоги собрания.  
Топлива нам до Лондона не хватит. Однако мы вполне можем дотянуть до Аббатского мыса. Сестры, живущие там, не слишком приветливы, но не откажутся пополнить наши запасы. В целях экономии мы будем вынуждены погасить основной прожектор и стараться идти только вдоль береговых линий островов. Навигатору получено проложить новый курс. И да поможет нам Провидение.

23 апреля 1891 г. Предположительно в Пастушьих бурунах  
Погасили основной прожектор. Плывем только с включенными дежурными огнями. Их тусклый свет не разгоняет окружающий мрак.

Тысяча дьяволов на одну душу! Пропал еще один матрос. Один из ночных вахтеров обходил помещения и не вернулся на пересменку. Впрочем, во тьме можно ожидать чего угодно. Но было бы легче, если б нашелся хотя бы труп. Нет ничего хуже неизвестности.

Раздал офицерам экстренный запас свечей-обманок. Приказал команде не выходить по одному. В случае опасности обращаться к первому доступному офицеру.

25 апреля 1891 г. Пастушьи буруны  
Слава богам, вдали виден свет Вестергринского маяка. Следуя этому ориентиру, мы точно доберемся до Аббатского мыса. Стараемся плыть так, чтобы находиться в луче света маяка.  
Двое матросов клянутся, что в свете видели крылатую фигуру на носу судна. Они в изумлении переглянулись, и фигура исчезла. Отец, я надеюсь, что это ты, что ты не оставишь меня в беде.

26 апреля 1891 г. Аббатская скала  
Надежды нет. Сестры отказались иметь с нами дело и велели немедленно убираться с острова. Никакие наши мольбы не помогли. В ответ мы услышали лишь религиозный бред про кару Господню, что мы навлекли на себя, и про ангела возмездия. Мы продолжали настаивать, но сестры просто вытащили оружие и вывели в порт под конвоем.

Хиккс, ловкий малый, похвастался тем, что, пока мы отсутствовали, сумел украсть несколько мешков угля из портового склада. Я пообещал, что если доберемся до дома, он сможет неделю пить за мой счет. Только топлива до Лондона все равно не хватит.

ВАЖНО  
Свежая мысль от Навигатора. Не испытывая судьбу на Муттонских островах и не придерживаясь береговой линии, мы можем выйти в открытое морре и прямым курсом добраться до Лондонского топливного танкера. Приказываю рубить всю мебель, а также снять часть палубы и пустить на топливо.

Несколько страница испещрены бесконечными рисунками ангелов».

От всей этой истории веяло неясным ужасом. Капитан действовал решительно — и, судя по всему, правильно. Но ему это не помогало. Когда сталкиваешься с неведомым, порой приходится принимать парадоксальные решения. Ей хотелось надеяться, что она с этим справится.

Виктории удалось проспать несколько часов, но её разбудил звон корабельного колокола. Отбило десять склянок. Значит, пора вставать. Туман рассеялся на белёсые клочки позади пенного следа, что оставлял за собой корабль.

Она спустилась в оружейный отсек — проверить пушки. За время плавания накапливаются мелкие поломки, и лучше не отдавать техническое обслуживание целиком на откуп ремонтным бригадам. Они любят брать деньги за то, что и не было нужды чинить.  
Внизу пахло порохом, машинным маслом и железом. Никого не было видно, даже Пресвитерианской Искательницы приключений, которая обычно проводила здесь довольно много времени.  
Виктория совсем было собралась уходить, как почувствовала запах свежей выпечки. Самый неуместный аромат в недрах боевого корабля. Без сомнения, где-то рядом прошла Розмари. Только она умудрялась пахнуть как что-то с Поверхности. Иногда это была вишня. Изредка — шоколад. А порой, как сегодня, корица, сахар и прогретое тесто.

Кто-то прижался к Виктории сзади и жарко прошептал — так близко, что губы почти касались уха.  
— На стволе главного калибра. Я принесу подушки.  
Сказала — и исчезла, растворилась в глубине отсека.  
Это было лишним. Это было совершенно неуместным. Это безумно возбуждало.  
Где, когда и как, чаще всего решала Розмари. И Викторию это устраивало.

Стоило подойти к орудию главного калибра, как из темноты вынырнула Чья-то Соперница с четырьмя подушками в руках. Она улыбнулась.  
— Как тебе удалось уговорить всех уйти отсюда? — спросила Виктория.  
— Секрет, — ответила Розмари. — Или даже тайна. Не важно. Я ждала тебя.  
— И я, — Виктория нежно прикоснулась к татуировкам на лице Розмари.  
В ответ она поцеловала её — сразу же глубоко, сплетая их языки в горячке страсти. Руки Розмари расстёгивали сначала китель, потом — рубашку, стянули нательное бельё — всё, чтобы добраться до груди Виктории, до её уже торчавших от напряжения сосков, погладить их, надавить — так, чтобы капитан издала сладостный вздох — первый из многих.  
Оторвавшись от губ Виктории, Розмари лизнула её сосок, потом поцеловала, и снова лизнула. В прикосновениях Чьей-то соперницы было что-то нечеловечески прекрасное, такое, от чего захватывало дух, и Виктория полностью отдалась этому — позволила раздеть себя, не заботясь о том, что в любой момент сюда может спуститься кто-то из команды, позволила себе наслаждаться тем, как Розмари касается её везде — как выписывает языком странные узоры на её клиторе, как касается её промежности, как вводит палец ей во влагалище, не прекращая ласкать клитор, позволила довести себя до оргазма, и опасть на так вовремя подложенные под спину подушки.  
Саму Розмари Виктория ласкала медленно, как будто боялась спугнуть неосторожным прикосновением. Провела пальцем по соскам. Выстроила медленную дорожку из поцелуев вниз, совсем вниз, к раздвинутым в предвкушении удовольствия ногам. Сначала коснулась клитора пальцами, но после припала к нему губами и языком. Услышала, как Розмари застонала, и продолжила, а после вошла в неё — тоже — языком.  
— Да, — на вдохе прошептала Розмари, — продолжай.  
И так, поочерёдно лаская её снаружи и изнутри, Виктория привела свою возлюбленную на вершину удовольствия.  
Перед ними обеими словно открылась дверь куда-то ещё, за пределы человеческого восприятия — и там, вовне, они были только вдвоём.  
— Я запомню тебя, — серьёзно сказала Розмари, и в её глазах словно мелькнул отблеск крыла мотылька, — я буду помнить тебя, даже когда завершу свои дела здесь. Пусть не сейчас, но я их завершу.

Они оделись, помогая друг другу с особенно замысловатыми застёжками.

— Может быть, в следующий раз ты заглянешь ко мне в каюту? — спросила Виктория.  
— Может быть. Но это будет совсем не так интересно, — Розмари улыбнулась, забрала подушки и снова исчезла во тьме.

Кто-то истерично забил в колокол.

Виктория бросилась наверх.

— Это Марта, — кричал Джон, не выпуская из рук верёвку, за которую дёргал колокол. — Там, лежит. Это Марта. Я нашел Марту!

Рядом с ним уже собралась толпа, когда капитан выбралась на палубу.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Безжалостную Модистку.  
— Марту никто не видел со вчерашнего дня. Я велела осмотреть корабль — она, конечно, не самая работящая моррячка, но вряд ли бы стала пропускать все свои дежурства и совсем не появляться на камбузе. Разве что перебрала мёда узников. В общем, отправила свободных матросов на поиски.

Виктория поймала руку Джона и остановила её. Морряк был белее паучьего шелка.

— Она там, — он ткнул пальцем вперед. — В подсобке. Где хранятся швабры и всё остальное. Её поставили туда. Но она упала. Я услышал.

— Понятно. Ты молодец, Джон, что всех созвал. А сейчас иди к Отравителю и скажи, что тебе положен глоток грибного бренди, слышишь меня?  
Матрос кивнул и на деревянных ногах пошел прочь.

А капитан отправилась осматривать новое место преступления.

Труп Марты Рутковской выглядел не менее ужасно, чем труп Моррисона. У неё не осталось живого места на руках. Они были вывернуты под каким-то острым углом, кожа была почти полностью с них содрана, а местами отсутствовало мясо — так, что белели кости. Глаза вылезли из орбит, а на шее был четкий след удушения. «Триангуляционная борозда», — как это назвала Неукротимая Активистка. Наверное, всем врачам преподают немного судебной медицины.

— Когда её убили? — спросила Виктория.  
— Я думаю, вчера днём. Пока мы были в тумане, скорее всего. Кроме того, тело перемещали. Должно быть, от таких ран она потеряла немало крови, а в подсобке почти чисто.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Модистка, ко мне в каюту. Искательница приключений, ты остаёшься за главную.

Как только Безжалостная Модистка зашла в комнату, капитан тщательно заперла дверь.  
— Какого черта? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Что именно? — Модистка удивлённо подняла брови.  
— Почему я только сейчас узнаю, что Марта, оказывается, пропала.  
— Потому что я не знала, что она пропала. Я была уверена, что она просто отлынивает от работы. И это в том числе моя забота — держать команду в узде.  
— Но не скрывать от меня.  
— Я и не скрывала, — Модистка раздраженно передёрнула плечами, — просто не нашла подходящего времени рассказать. Она могла объявиться в любую минуту.

Внезапно Виктория обнаружила, что она и Модистка стоят не так, как раньше — капитан у двери, старшая помощница — у стола. Они обе оказались у иллюминатора. Модистка держала окровавленный нож, а на руках у обеих было три длинных поперечных пореза.

— Ты собралась меня убить! — Воскликнула Виктория, попятившись. — Это что, бунт? Ты убирала тех матросов, которые не поддержали бы тебя?  
— Что? Нет, это глупости. Зачем мне бунтовать? Как будто ты меня плохо знаешь!  
— Брось нож.  
— Зачем? О, подожди. Я понимаю.

Мгновение.  
Они стоят рядом, около двери, пытаются её открыть.  
На руках — по пять порезов.

— Я не могла тебя изрезать! — восклицает Модистка.  
— А кто мог? Здесь больше никого нет!  
— Они слишком ровные. И рядом.

Дверь открылась, и они вывалились на палубу.

— Да. Знаешь, на что они похожи?  
Модистка пристально разглядывает их руки.  
— Кажется. Так заключенные считают дни.  
— Верно. А что считаем мы? Надо остановить корабль, мы не знаем, что везём в Лондон.

В два прыжка Виктория оказалась у мостика.

— Стоп машина! — протяжно прокричала она в раструб. Корабль дёрнулся и замер. Вокруг расстилалось черное морре во мраке. Издалека, откуда-то сверху, доносился звук хлопающих крыльев.

Через пару минут из люка показалась голова Пресвитерианской Искательницы приключений.  
— Какого хрена?! Я имею в виду — что случилось? — откашлявшись, спросила она.  
— На корабле действительно что-то есть, — Виктория показала свою руку, которая всё ещё кровоточила. — Я ещё не знаю, что это, но мы не войдём в Лондон, пока не отыщем эту дрянь. Обыскать корабль. Группами по двое!

На палубу согнали почти всех матросов, собрался и офицерский состав.  
Капитан выстроила всех в ряд и стала разбивать на пары. Неудержимая Активистка и Пресвитерианская Искательница приключений держались за руки. Виктории оставалось только кивнуть — и они отправились на розыски, нырнув в люк.

Большинство матросов пребывало в растерянности. Они не знали, что искать, и были явно напуганы. Виктория постаралась ободрить каждого и каждую — их осталось всего двадцать три. Она произносила общие слова, вроде «мужайтесь» и «мы найдём эту тварь» — но они были уверены, что тварь невидима. В результате Капитан предложила им искать место, где могли убить Марту, а попутно отмечать всё необычное. Это несколько их приободрило, но совсем слегка.

— Теперь мы гоняемся за призраками, — Модистка была явно скептически настроена. — Как будто нам мало настоящих чудищ.  
— В моей каюте что-то было. Или ты признаёшь, что сама изрезала меня ножом? — голос Виктории звучал холодно и жестко.  
— Да зачем мне это? У нас славный корабль и прибыльные путешествия. К тому же, я совсем не заинтересована в твоей смерти. С живой тобой гораздо интереснее.

В этот момент внезапно запустился двигатель. Зажглись все фонари.

— Вниз! — Скомандовала капитан. — Живее, черт бы вас побрал, вниз!

Они спустились и увидели двух матросов, усердно бросающих уголь в топки. Виктория дернула одного, и он словно очнулся от транса.  
— Мэм? Что, мэм?  
— Что ты делаешь, Смит?  
— Что приказано. Кидаю уголь.  
— Кем приказано, Смит?  
— Я… Я не помню! Не вами, мэм?  
— Нет. Я велела заглушить двигатель.

— Вы следуете в Лондон, — позади раздался скрипучий голос. В тени проявился, словно негатив фотографии, бледный силуэт.  
Модистка достала нож.  
— Иди сюда, тварь.  
Виктория остановила её.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Чтобы вы пришли в Лондон. Но не все. Хватит и половины, — тварь захохотала. Внезапно свет начал мигать, а вокруг чудища засверкали молнии.  
— Назад! — закричала Виктория. — Все назад!  
Модистка спешно делала надрез на руке, все остальные отпрянули. Руки серокожего монстра засияли, но почти никого уже не было в зоне досягаемости. Кроме Бейкера. Он пытался утащить Смита, который внезапно продолжил кидать в топку уголь.  
Тварь в бессильной злобе обрушила на него электрическую плеть.

— Что случилось? — спросила Виктория.  
— Не знаю, — Розмари удивлённо смотрела на них. — Вы все бежали, как сумасшедшие, и зачем-то задраили переборку.  
— Смотри, у меня новый порез на руке. Что бы он значил?  
— Глубокий, — заметила Чья-то Соперница.  
— Как и у меня, — отметила Безжалостная Модистка.  
— Все на месте?  
Матросы переглянулись — почти все были здесь. Кроме Смита, Бейкера и Стюарт. Корабль по-прежнему шел полным ходом.

— Мы можем заглушить мотор отсюда? — Виктория явно не хотела возвращаться назад.  
— Да, конечно. — Чья-то Соперница дёрнула рубильник. Судно резко дёрнулось и снова замерло.  
— Где Искательница приключений?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, пошла обыскивать оружейный отсек.  
— Черт! Мне нужны все офицеры!  
— Тогда вам придётся вернуться.  
— Хорошо. Модистка, пойдёшь со мной. Все остальные — оставайтесь здесь.  
— Дай я хотя бы твой порез забинтую, — Розмари взяла Викторию за руку и обмотала свежую рану своим носовым платком.  
— Спасибо, — капитан улыбнулась и нырнула обратно, во тьму. На корабле осталось лишь масляное да свечное освещение. Все остальные механизмы перестали работать.

В раструбе послышался недовольный голос Отравителя.  
— Сколько можно дергать корабль? У меня суп на плите, между прочим. Мои бинты нельзя обварить, но у этого Изгнанника кожа будет понежнее.

— Что же, по крайней мере, с этими двумя всё в порядке, — вздохнула Чья-то Соперница. — Извини, — прокричала она, и в ответ донеслось бурчание.

Тем временем Модистка и капитан осматривали труп Бейкера.

— Он обгорел. Не то, что предыдущие. — Модистка с отвращение отвернулась.  
— Да. Вот не скажу, что хуже.  
— Это. Он воняет горелым мясом.  
— Бедняга. Интересно, что его убило.  
— Электричество. Штука полезная, но ему нельзя доверять.  
— Прямо на полу? Тут нет ничего, ни рубильников, ни проводов.  
— Значит, источник был где-то ещё.  
— У нас завёлся электрический призрак? — Виктория не могла скрыть насмешку.  
— Может, просто какой-то прибор?  
— Как будто от этого становится меньше загадок.

Они двинулись дальше. До них донёсся топот, и обе замерли. Из-за угла выбежали Стюарт и Смит, испуганные и растерянные.  
— Как хорошо, что мы нашли вас, мэм!  
— Да, недурно. Хорошо, что вы оба живы. Постучитесь в дверь инженерного отсека, Чья-то Соперница вас впустит. Все остальные тоже там.  
— Спасибо, мэм! Это недалеко, мы найдём дорогу!

— Интересно, откуда они вообще тут взялись, — задумчиво проговорила Виктория.

Вскоре они добрались до оружейной. Дверь не была закрыта.  
— Активистка! Искательница Приключений! — Окликнула своих офицеров капитан.  
— Мы здесь, — они обе вынырнули их темноты, у каждой в руках была масляная лампа.  
— Собираемся в инженерном отсеке. Бейкер погиб при странных обстоятельствах.  
— Мы были здесь и ничего не слышали.  
— А мы, — Виктория замешкалась, — кажется, мы бежали от чего-то. Или кого-то. Неважно.  
— Проводку закоротило, — покачала головой Искательница приключений. — Кучу проводов и ламп придётся менять, когда мы дойдём до Лондона. Как будто был внезапный всплеск энергии в сети после полного обесточивания, вот часть системы и не выдержала.  
— Критические поломки?  
— Нет, мэм. Резервные системы в порядке. Я как раз переключалась на них, когда мы вас услышали.  
— Что-то убило Бейкера. Он обгорел, как будто от сильного удара током.  
— Может, это от того перепада в сети?  
— Скорее всего, но что его вызвало? И почему Бейкера убило рядом с двигателем?  
— Он, конечно, мог в неудачный момент схватиться за что-то… Но всё равно, странно.  
— Это легко проверить, — в разговор вступила Активистка. — На теле того, кого убило током, всегда есть заметные точки входа и выхода электрического заряда. Думаю, мне стоит осмотреть покойного?  
— Да, разумеется, доктор.

И они повернули обратно, освещенные только мерцающим светом двух масляных ламп.

В отсеке с двигателем было все так же темно и пусто. Тело матроса осталось на месте, кажется, его никто не касался.  
Активистка присела рядом, поправив одним движением очки и свой неизменный пучок на затылке, и почти сразу нахмурилась. Она попросила перевернуть Бейкера, ещё раз его осмотрела, внимательно оглядела одежду и, наконец, вынесла свой вердикт.

— Если я правильно понимаю, то вход — вот здесь, на плече и спине. Видите? Три длинных полосы, это ожоги четвёртой степени. Кожа вспорота и обуглилась, ожог прошел дальше, через мышцы прямо до кости. Выход, как ни странно, не на ступнях, а на коленях — вероятно, он упал или стоял на них. Причина смерти, скорее всего, остановка сердца.

— Марта, теперь Бейкер… Мы так скоро останемся без команды, — нервно усмехнулась Модистка.  
— Так что же с ним случилось?  
— Его коснулось что-то высоковольтное, причем в трёх местах и одновременно. Если бы не характер ран, я бы сказала, что это плеть. Электрическая плеть.  
— Нам негде хранить тела, — сказала Виктория, нахмурившись. — Нужно подняться на палубу и отслужить по обоим гражданскую панихиду. А потом постараемся найти того, кто устроил всё это. Позовите матросов, пусть вытащат останки наверх. И Марту тоже. И пусть не разделяются.

Церемония прощания была короткой. Морряки жались друг к другу, как испуганные дети, а не видавшие самые разные ужасы Подземья работяги. Корабль дрейфовал в тишине, и только голос капитана да плеск волн о борт нарушал её.

Всё кончилось быстро. Мешок с песком — один на двоих — не позволил телам всплыть. Моррское погребение не требует рытья могил. Некуда прийти оплакать умершего, кроме как на берег.

Когда все начали расходиться — морряки на камбуз, за положенной едой, все вместе, кое-кто даже трогательно взявшись за руки, а офицеры старались держаться поближе к капитану, — Чья-то Соперница выступила вперёд и сказала.

— У меня есть идея. Но её лучше обсудить у меня в отсеке.

Никто не пожелала остаться на палубе или отправится в гости к Отравителю. В мрачном молчании они спустились вниз.

— Итак, что мы выяснили. Противник невидим. Или незапоминаем. Дженкинс, который несколько сошел с ума, смог что-то понять, но это скрутило его и без того больную голову. Я могу предположить, что это существа откуда-то из мира снов. Или используют схожие манипуляции сознанием. В общем. Помните то устройство, которое использовал Неутомимый Механик, чтобы вытащить змей, которые за ним охотятся, в наш мир и поспать? Думаю, я смогу соорудить нечто похожее. Только мне нужна зеркальная коробочка. Много проводов и хорошо бы дополнительное зеркало. А ещё источник питания. Мы нагальванизируем стекло, и оно сможет отпечатать на себе изображение. Даже если там ничего не будет видно невооруженному взгляду. Даже если оно из мира снов.

Офицеры переглянулись. Это была странная идея, вполне в духе Механика. Тот был большим мастером по подобным вещам — но у Соперницы было полно времени, чтобы у него научиться некоторым приёмам, и, насколько её коллеги могли судить, она редко теряла его даром.

— Тебе будет нужна помощь? — спросила Искательница приключений.  
— Возможно. Особенно с запасными частями. Кое-что у меня есть…  
— Пойдём, пороешься в моих запасах.  
Виктория вздохнула. Зеркальные коробочки стоили дорого. Очень дорого. Но это был их единственный шанс хотя бы попробовать поймать то, что проникло на корабль.  
— Я сейчас принесу шкатулку.  
— Кстати, может быть, тебе пригодиться вот это? — Активистка протянула Сопернице довольно большое для карманного зеркало в кожаном футляре.  
— Да, подойдёт, прекрасно подойдёт, — Соперница чуть ли не хлопала в ладоши. — Спасибо!

— Проект «Поймай невидимку» можно считать открытым, — с иронией отметила Модистка. — Пойду, пригляжу за командой.

Виктория зашла к себе в каюту, отвинтила письменный стол, осторожно его приподняла и подвинула — всё для того, чтобы найти небольшую панель в полу, за которой скрывался сейф. Она набрала кодовую комбинацию — и вот перед ней лежали зеркальные коробочки. Сейчас они пустовали, но, если была такая возможность, она провозила в них через таможню солнечный свет. Контрабанда чистой воды — не такая опасная, как красный мёд, но не менее странная. Капитан забрала одну и проделала все манипуляции в обратном порядке.  
Кроме того, она захватила с собой журнал. Поспать ей в ближайшие дни не удастся, но чтение было хорошей альтернативой.

В инженерном отсеке Соперница уже начала собирать своё устройство. В качестве источника энергии использовали несколько батарей из запасов канонира («С перегоревших участков, мэм, они нам сейчас не нужны»;). Розмари забрала шкатулку у Виктории и полностью ушла в работу.

Что же. Самое время узнать, чем закончились приключения другого капитана.

«07 мая 1891 г. Где-то в Морре  
Я один на корабле. Я остался один на корабле. Я один, но здесь есть кто-то еще. Со вчерашнего дня я заперся в своей каюте и не открывал, как бы ни стучали. Теперь лишь тишина.

Больше недели назад мы вышли в открытое морре. И на полном ходу отправились по намеченному экстренному курсу. С тех пор каждый день один за другим пропадали члены моей команды. Ушел в трюм за вином и не вернулся канонир. Двое матросов пропали на вахте. Когда исчез Навигатор, то Главный Инженер и несколько матросов забаррикадировались в кочегарке, но вскоре машины стихли, и никаких больше звуков снизу не доносилось. Мы не решались спускаться в трюм. Хиккс, старина Хиккс, заявил, что он, мол, видит огни Лондона и доберется туда вплавь. Затем он бросился за борт и канул в темную воду.  
Именно после этого я заперся в каюте.  
Я слышал снаружи крики ужаса. „Не моргай, не моргай! — кричал боцман, — он движется когда на него не смотришь“. Я не знал, о ком он говорит. На это проклятом богами корабле кроме нас никого нет. Потом был отчаянный стук в дверь. Теперь все стихло.

Сейчас я слышу жуткие звуки, похожие на корабельную сирену, но одновременно с этим не похожие ни на что. Наверное, я схожу с ума. Мне нужен Доктор. Мне очень нужен Доктор…

Вложенный листок с памяткой врача сестре милосердия.  
Дорогая сестра, пожалуйста, обратите внимание на следующие особенности. У пациента выжжены глаза, также тяжело обожжено лицо и кисти рук. Его кожа крайне болезненно реагирует на солнечный свет. Днем рекомендуется закрывать окна ставнями и задергивать шторы.  
Фантазии, в которых пребывает пациент, являются иррациональными бредом. Он считает себя морским капитаном из Лондона будущего, а именно 1891 года. Он утверждает, что Лондон украдут летучие мыши из-за „предательства вероломной Императрицы“, вероятно имея в виду Защитницу Веры, Ее Величество Королеву Викторию. Фантазии также имеют некую религиозную окраску, так как пациент постоянно упоминает дьяволов, по его словам имеющих в Лондоне собственное посольство.  
Подобные бредовые идеи носят постоянный характер, и переубедить пациента в их нереальности не представляется возможным. Однако в остальном пациент реагирует вполне разумно и в виду своего тяжелого положения не представляет опасности.  
С уважением Доктор К.  
17 июля 1859 г. Госпиталь Святой Марии Вифлиемской.

Следующие записи сделаны рукой сестры Клариссы Освальд с разрешения слепого пациента, который предпочитает называть себя Потерянным Капитаном, и по его настоянию.

Я считаю себя обязанным рассказать о том, что произошло со мною со времени последней записи.  
Собрав остатки мужества, я нашел в себе силы выйти из каюты, выставив перед собой фонарь с последней свечой-обманкой будто щит, способный меня оградить от неведомого. На носу стояла синяя будка с надписью „Полиция“. Очень похожая на ту, что я видел в своем сне. Перед ней, склонив руки в молитвенном жесте, стояла моя статуя ангела. Я моргнул. Фигура ангела изменила свое положение. Теперь она была лицом ко мне, и в ее лике не было ничего ангельского. Хищные черты, искаженные гримасой ненависти, острые зубы. Я вздрогнул и едва не выронил фонарь. Когда я вновь поднял фонарь к лицу, ангел был уже совсем близко от меня, вытянув руки, заканчивающиеся острыми когтями. Я попятился назад, уперся в бортик. Пребывая в ужасе, готовый проклясть свою жизнь и прыгнуть за борт, я услышал легкий скрип открывающейся двери синей будки. И тут мой фонарь погас.  
В то же мгновение мне в глаза ударил яркий поток света, ослепив меня, в ушах зазвучала какофония людских голосов, ржание лошадей. Мою кожу начало нестерпимо жечь. Я почувствовал, что меня словно объяло пламя, и, ничего не видя перед собой, я рванул вперед. Врезался в людской поток, споткнулся и упал на мостовую. Там я корчился в страшных муках, пока кто-то добрый не прикрыл меня плащом и не позвал доктора. После этого я потерял сознание.  
Очнулся я в госпитале, и не сразу понял, где именно. Как вскоре выяснилось, главным вопросом было „когда“. Это Лондон, но это не тот город, в котором я родился и вырос. Он расположен на поверхности, здесь никто ничего не знает о Базаре и Мастерах. Здесь все считают меня безумцем. Ангел Возмездия коснулся меня, и я попал в далекое прошлое. И пусть Бог простит этих людей, ибо они не ведают, что их ждет! БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ АНГЕЛОВ!

13 февраля 1862 г.  
**Корявыми буквами начерчено.**  
Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ. Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ВАМ! Я СЛЫШУ ШУМ КРЫЛЬЕВ! ЭТИ ЧЕРТОВЫ ЛЕТУЧИЕ МЫШИ ПОВСЮДУ!»

Виктория как будто очнулась ото сна. То же самое. Всё то же самое. Только они находят трупы — и как будто это даёт им преимущество. Что-то проникло к ним на корабль и убивает их, одного за другим. Однако они с неведомым уже сталкивались. Может быть, в этом их ключ к спасению? Или его не стоит ждать — не здесь, не в Подземье?

— Готово! — Чья-то Соперница счастливо улыбалась. — Эта штука хрупкая, но работать должна. Мы сможем найти эту тварь и поймать её. Если она из мира снов, конечно. В любом случае, мы сможем захватить её изображение.  
— Тогда вперёд, заново обыскивать корабль. Доктор, вы не смените Модистку на её посту?  
— Разумеется, капитан.

Они выбрались на палубу. Команда по-прежнему держалась хмуро. Как там было написано? «Собрано и молчаливо»? Да, именно так. Они сгрудились в кучу, пока офицеры по очереди проверяли камбуз, каюты команды и мостик. Везде было пусто.

Они спустились вниз. Прошли положенным порядком отсек за отсеком — впереди капитан и Искательница приключений, в середине Чья-то Соперница, позади Модистка. Пусто. Ничего странного. И никого — вся команда отлынивала от дел наверху, под присмотром Активистки.  
И тут Виктория поняла. Они не проверили её собственную каюту. Еле слышным шепотом, словно кто-то в темноте мог их подслушать, она сказала Искательнице приключений об этом. Та кивнула. И они все вместе двинулись наверх, словно заканчивая поиск.

Когда они вошли в капитанские апартаменты, стало ясно, что кто-то здесь побывал. Всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном. Скорее инстинктивно, чем руководствуясь здравым смыслом, Виктория бросилась к сейфу. И тут из-за стола поднялось оно. Монстр. Чудище. Длинное, высокое тело. Серая кожа. На том, что могло считаться лицом — длинным, непропорционально большим, — не было рта. Только узкие щели, в которых притаилась тьма. Огромные трехпалые руки с гигантскими мозолями — или когтями? И одето оно было в черный мужской костюм-тройку.

— Хорошо, что вы пришли сюда, — проскрипело существо. — Так вас будет проще убить.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — Искательница приключений достала револьвер и выстрелила твари куда-то в район живота. Если у неё, конечно, был живот.

Чья-то Соперница подскочила к рухнувшему на пол чудищу, дернула за рычаг, и коробочка налилась электрическим светом. Тварь было потянулась к нему, но он быстро потух. Соперница моментально отошла и принялась засыпать зеркало каким-то химикатом.

— Мы поймали тебя! — победно возвестила она.

— Вы не понимаете, что творите, — прохрипел монстр.  
— О нет, дорогуша, мы прекрасно всё понимаем, — Безжалостная Модистка достала свой нож и провела по руке твари острым лезвием, словно играясь. — Ты попалась. И сейчас ты нам всё-всё расскажешь. Кто-нибудь, зажмите её рану, чтобы она не сдохла слишком быстро.  
— Я пришел сюда не один, — чудовище ещё пыталось угрожать.  
— Вот давай с этого и начнём. А не то попрощаешься с одним из твоих длинных пальцев.  
— Нас… Нас много!  
— Будь конкретнее. — Модистка надавила ножом на основание длинного серого пальца. Из-под кожи проступила беловато-голубая жидкость. Тварь дёрнулась, но смолчала.  
— Повторяю вопрос, — Модистка была неумолима, — сколько вас на корабле? — Она глубже вонзила нож в плоть монстра. Пока он молчал, она взяла лампу из рук Виктории и плеснула немного горячего масла на рану. — Кажется, я выразилась предельно ясно?  
Тварь взвыла.  
— Семеро, нас тут семеро!  
— Зачем вы сюда пришли? — Модистка начала делать следующий разрез. Тварь не собиралась сдаваться. Ей потребовалось ещё три разреза — глубоких, в основном продольных, — на руках монстра, и ещё немало масла, чтобы он, наконец, заговорил.  
— Двигатель. Нам нужен ваш двигатель.  
— Вам? Не думаю. Кто вас нанял? — Словно не замечая, как от каждого её надреза дёргается существо, Модистка продолжала свою работу. Она останавливалась, только если тварь начинала говорить.  
— Мастер… Мистер Железо.  
— Как любопытно. Думаю, ты не знаешь, зачем оно ему. Таким, как ты, мало что говорят. Последний вопрос, и мы закончили. Почему вы стали убивать матросов?  
— Паника. На корабле должна была разразиться паника, и тогда мы бы довели его до Лондона. Пустой корабль с кучей трупов на борту — кому будет интересен двигатель?  
— Вот оно что. Куча трупов. — И Модистка вонзила нож монстру в горло. Тот захрипел, засучил ногами, но довольно быстро затих.  
— Я извиняюсь за беспорядок и за ковёр, — вздохнула Модистка, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но я вас уверяю, больше ничего полезного мы бы не узнали.  
— А как насчет того, почему никто его не замечает? — фыркнула Чья-то Соперница.  
— Хм, действительно. Ну что же, придётся поймать их всех. Хотя на мой взгляд, совершенно бессмысленно разбираться в том, какие у них свойства. Самое главное — они умирают. А чтобы не вернулись, давайте-ка сбросим этого красавца в морре. Там ему самое место. Давайте, замотайте ему чем-нибудь шею, и вперёд!  
Даже труп монстра действовал угнетающе. А ведь таких было ещё шестеро. Если тварь не лгала.

Они выбросили тело за борт. На них глазели, разинув рты, матросы, которые сбежались на выстрел. Они не задали ни одного вопроса, переглядываясь и топчась на месте. Однако довольно быстро они, кажется, забыли, зачем пришли и в ещё больше растерянности уставились на капитана.  
— Не расходитесь, — устало скомандовала Виктория. — И займитесь чем-нибудь полезным. Помойте мою каюту, например. Там натекло какой-то дряни.

— У них должно быть место, где они прячутся, — задумчиво сказала Искательница приключений, перезаряжая револьвер.  
— Мы всё обыскали, — покачала головой Чья-то Соперница.  
— Мы не заглядывали туда, где хранится уголь, — внезапно сказала Виктория. — Там просто слишком мало места, но там может что-то спрятаться. Кстати, кого мы ищем?  
— Кажется, вот его, — на зеркалах медленно проступило изображение какого-то монстра.  
— О, вот как? Значит, мы встретили одного?  
— По всей вероятности.  
— Хорошо. Значит, в угольные баки.

Они снова спустились вниз.  
Рядом с двигателем стояли две фигуры. Они что-то отвинчивали — или, наоборот, прикрепляли? — к Серпентину, великому творению Гениального Фокусника. Первой среагировала Пресвитерианская Искательница приключений, и раздалось два выстрела. Первая тварь упала замертво на месте. Вторая дернулась было к выходу, но, кажется, пуля угодила ей в ногу.  
— Мы уже встречались с одной тварью, верно? — Хладнокровно уточнила Модистка, деловито связывая раненого монстра. — Жаль, я забыла, что именно мы с ней сделали. Попробуем ещё раз?  
— Попробуем, — согласилась Искательница приключений и присела рядом с обездвиженным чудовищем. Маленькие глазки в тёмных провалах щелей поблёскивали настороженно и испуганно. Модистка продолжала с заметным азартом наверчивать узлы.  
— Кстати, — спросила она, — не найдётся ли у кого-нибудь при себе тетради и карандаша? Что не запомним, то перечитаем.  
— У меня есть, но он почти весь исписан заметками по части двигателя, — Чья-то Соперница достала аккуратный небольшой блокнот и автоматическое перо, — надеюсь, найдётся место хотя бы на полях.  
— Хорошо, — Искательница Приключений сосредоточилась и осмотрела крепко связанное чудовище. Она надела перчатки и начала мять и оттягивать кожу монстра, как будто проверяя её на прочность. — Есть! — воскликнула она. — Посмотрите, вот его рот! А это, по бокам, похоже на ноздри! Так что если кто-нибудь принесёт нам ведро воды и тряпку, я заставлю эту тварь с нами поговорить.  
Модистка подёргала за верёвку, проверяя узлы.  
— На пару часов точно хватит, — она была явно довольна своей работой. — Где-то здесь должны быть резервуары с водой для охлаждения двигателя. А ведро я возьму на палубе. Дайте мне минуту.  
И она деловито отправилась наверх.  
— Нам нужно записать основные вопросы, — заметила Виктория.  
— Я готова, — Чья-то Соперница скорчила гримасу, которая должна была сделать её похожей на вышколенную секретаршу. Через несколько секунд она рассмеялась и продолжила, — я правда готова записывать. Идеи?  
— Для начала надо узнать, почему мы их забываем. И можно ли их как-то запомнить, — сказала Искательница приключений.  
— Ещё надо узнать, сколько их на корабле. Уже ясно, что больше одного, добавила капитан.  
— И хорошо бы понят, кто их отправил к нам, — заключила Чья-то Соперница.  
— Для начала хватит, тем более, я слышу, как Модистка спускается к нам, — капитан подняла лампу повыше, стараясь дать своей первой помощнице побольше света.  
Безжалостная Модистка стремительно сошла вниз. За ней шла Молли с ведром и тряпкой. Стоило моррячке увидеть монстра, как она замерла в ужасе.  
— Всё хорошо, Молли, оно уже не опасно, я его тщательно связала, — постаралась успокоить девушку Модистка. — А сейчас набери ведро воды, поставь его поближе к нам и отправляйся наверх.  
Молли с опаской косилась на чудовище, распростёртое на полу, но приказ выполнила. На лестнице её шаги на секунду замерли, но потом возобновились — и куда бодрее обычного.  
— Около шести секунд, — заметила Искательница Приключений, убирая часы в карман. — Примерно столько Молли помнила о нём после того, как отвернулась. Совсем небольшое окно.  
Она погрузила тряпку в воду, а потом плотно прижала её к лицу монстра.  
— Тебе нужно дышать, как и всем нам, — заговорила она спокойным голосом. — Первые пару минут тебе будет ещё нормально, воздуха в лёгких будет хватать. Может быть, и дольше, твои лёгкие могут быть побольше наших. Но у нас много свободного времени, не забывай. Мы подождём, пока тебе не нужно будет вдохнуть. И тогда ты начнёшь задыхаться, потому что в твои рот и нос будет попадать только моррская вода.  
Голова твари под руками Искательницы приключений дернулась.  
— А потом, — словно не замечая, продолжила канонир, — я подержу эту тряпку у тебя на лице ещё пару минут. Так, чтобы ты в полной мере вкусил агонию. И уберу её. Задам пару вопросов. И если ты не ответишь, я продолжу. У нас полно времени, мой милый. Полно времени. Я вижу, тебе уже не хорошо. Я ещё подожду.  
Несколько минут они провели в полной тишине.  
Наконец, когда тварь под тряпкой почти перестала дёргаться, Искательница приключений освободила лицо монстра. На нём обнаружился рот — совершенно круглый, он, видимо, скрывался под складками кожи. Чудовище шумно вдохнуло.  
— Итак, первый вопрос. Почему мы вас забываем?  
Тварь молчала.  
Со вздохом Искательница приключений набросила мокрую тряпку ей на лицо ещё раз.

На третий цикл она ответила.  
— Вы, — судорожный вздох, — вы не можете. Вы и все разумные существа забываете нас. Так было задумано. Чтобы вы могли покаяться в грехах.  
— Интересно. И как это работает?  
— Мы не знаем. Оно просто есть. Это наше свойство, как ваше — вонять от страха.  
— Кто вас нанял?  
Снова молчание.  
Потребовалось шесть циклов, чтобы монстр ответил:  
— Мастер Базара… Мистер Железо.  
— Сколько вас на корабле.  
И целых десять циклов до нового ответа:  
— Осталось… Осталось пятеро, вместе со мной.  
— Зачем вы проникли на корабль? — Виктория склонилась над задыхающейся тварью.  
Искательница приключений приготовила тряпку, но это, как ни странно, не понадобилось.  
— Чтобы похитить двигатель.  
— И поэтому же вы убивали матросов?  
— Да. Если бы фонарь горел, было бы проще… Нужно было запугать вас. Заставить включить свет… Тогда вы бы все умерли, — тварь хрипло захохотала, но быстро зашлась в кашле. На складке кожи, за которой скрывался рот, выступила беловато-голубая жидкость. — Иного вы и не заслуживаете!  
Модистка сняла с пояса кинжал.  
— Убить эту дрянь? — Спросила она.  
— Я сама, — ответила Искательница приключений и несколькими движениями отделила голову чудовища от тела. Потом проделала то же самое со второй тварью, лежащей на полу отсека. — Если у монстра есть голова, отруби её, — наставительно сказала канонир, возвращая кинжал Модистке, — это золотое правило охоты на монстров.

Чья-то Соперница несколько раз вслух перечитала то, что успела записать.  
— Нужно найти оставшихся четверых, — сказала Виктория. — Снова будем обыскивать корабль?  
— Мы собирались куда-то, когда встретили этих двоих, — Модистка нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Точно. Что-то связанное с углём, — Чья-то Соперница задумчиво жевала кончик самопишущего пера.  
— Угольные баки! — Воскликнула Искательница приключений.

Топлива оставалось немало, но матросы уже успели проделать внутри дорожку между сваленными мешками с углём. Лампы (одну из них пришлось дозаправить — в ней почему-то осталось меньше половины масла) тускло освещали темноту и черноту вокруг.  
— Умоляю, будьте осторожны. Одно неверное движение, и мы все сгорим заживо, — полушепотом проговорила Искательница приключений.  
Они осмотрелись. Вокруг был только уголь.  
— Наверх, — послышался сдавленный голос Чьей-то Соперницы, — посмотрите наверх.  
Над ними висели монстры с длинными головами без признаков рта и с узкими продольными щелями глаз.

— Я не могу открыть по ним огонь. — Искательница приключений покачала головой. — Одна искра, и тут всё запылает.  
— Значит, придётся подождать, пока они спустятся. Или я займусь метанием ножей.  
Головы зашевелились. Они белели в темноте, словно гротескные черепа.  
Модистка подняла лампу повыше, прицелилась — и кинула свой нож туда, где у существ могла быть шея. Оно упало замертво. Остальные мягко спрыгнули, окружив офицеров.  
— Назад, — Искательница приключений оглушила одного рукояткой своего револьвера. — Все — назад!  
Они отступили. Монстры преследовали их. Модистка достала из корсажа ещё один кинжал. Стоило им выйти из угольного танкера, как монстры снова их обступили.  
— По одной пуле на каждую и ещё две останется в запасе, — прошептала Искательница приключений.  
Виктория ухмыльнулась, и достала свой револьвер.  
— По три пули каждой твари! — Крикнула она, открывая пальбу. Модистка метнула нож в кого-то из монстров, Чья-то Соперница рухнула на пол, и в пять минут дело было кончено. Они отделались синяками и лёгкими ссадинами.

— Выбрасываем этот мусор в море, — скомандовала капитан. — Боюсь, нам придётся сделать это самим, а то забудем, и они будут тут разлагаться и вонять.

Они с трудом дотащили трупы до лестницы, а там позвали на помощь матросов.

Четыре всплеска разрезали тишину.

— Полный ход, — сказала Виктория в раструб. — Зажгите фонарь. Мы возвращаемся домой.


End file.
